Nancy Locke
Appearance Nancy is 5ft7 (171cm) and 125lbs, with shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin is tanned and she can usually be seen wearing an off white sleeveless linen top, ruffled slightly at the neck, and a black under-bust corset, with forest green skin tight leather trousers and knee high brown boots. On her left thigh she has a strap of leather, usually with a dagger tucked into it, and around her waist a black belt with various brass buckles and straps. From the left hand side of this belt hangs a beautiful cutlass, with an ornate brass hand guard, held in a deep green scabbard. Personality Nancy speaks with a British accent, and can hold a conversation with pretty much anyone, though has a knack for sarcasm that not all appreciate. She is very much the pirate, preferring what is often seen as 'blokes humour' and feels much more at home as 'one of the guys', though is able to use her feminine wiles to get her way when needed, or as a cheeky distraction in a game of cards. She can usually be seen with a glass of rum, and if not the glass, she'll have a bottle somewhere Events of Childhood Nancy was a bit of a nightmare child, and as she hit her teenage years, she got caught up with a local Thieves guild, being naturally stealthy and having a knack for getting into mischief, she was a born natural and quickly rose through the ranks. At 16, she was going to pull her biggest hit yet – Rumours of a Merchants Ship known for its lavish goods coming into port made it to them, and they planned their hit, it was perfect, almost too perfect. They successfully got their hands of plans of the ship, guard rotations and crew lists, there was nothing they couldn't account for – but they couldn't see the trap they were walking in to. Their attempt was stopped, her and her crew captured before any blood was shed. But instead of death at the hands of the pirates they had fallen prey to, they were given an opportunity. An opportunity for gold and riches beyond their wildest dreams, a life of adventure and travel, a chance to see the world, for all it's good and bad, and travel the seas without a care in the world. Of course, she jumped at the chance – who wouldn't? Events of Adolescence Running from ever spider she saw. Events before Adventuring Much like in her time with the Thieves Guild, she quickly rose through the ranks on the ship, taking to life at sea like a fish in water. Over the years, as her friends lost their lives or parted ways, she rose to the station of head Raider on her ship, her second in command, Gibbs, being the only other of her original group still aboard with her, by her side the whole way. Their lives weren't easy, life upon the sea never was – but they were treated well for the most part, the Captain doing very little and leaving command up to his 1st Mate, an even tempered and fare man, with a calming nature about him. Things changed about a year ago though. The raid should have been simple, it was nothing they hadn't faced, and for a time it was going smoothly, or so they thought. They had successfully boarded the smuggler ship and had taken out most of their crew. They were in the process of binding those who had surrendered as a shot came out of nowhere, an arrow piercing Gibbs right through the heart as he stood next to her. She looked up to the crows nest as the figures invisibility dropped, an Arcane Archer readying another shot, Nancy in his sights. She dived for cover, dragging Gibbs with her as one of the other crew members took him out with a shot of their own. As Gibbs lay dying he looked to her. 'Go, you can do better than this, get your own ship, your own crew...' His words trailed off, but with his last ounces of strength he pushed his cutlass towards her, the Elvish engraving shining bright under the fire Loyalty is Out Strength. Gibbs was buried at sea, his final words haunting her for the next few months until they made port again. And when they did, she bid them goodbye and departed their company, beginning her journey to find her own crew, get her own ship, and make Gibbs proud. Adventuring Career